Dragon Hunter ZX
by 0 Archive
Summary: Everything was at peace. After the defeat of the mighty Buu, everyone went their separate ways and continued on with their lives. One day however, two boys and a young girl knocked on the home of Goku and his family. What are their motives? Who are they? Find out now on Dragon Hunter ZX!
1. Disclaimer

All property is owned by both Yoshihiro Togashi, and Akira Toriyama.

This is an unofficial fan made crossover.

Please watch the original shows known as Dragon Ball Z and Hunter X Hunter.

I recommend them.


	2. Chapter 1

As Chi-Chi sat in the living room of the house a thought came to her almost randomly.

It was quiet.

It was not some sort of foreboding or ominous silence, but rather, a silence that was meant to be filled in with sounds.

And those sounds where the sounds of nature.

The sound of wind blowing, birds chirping and a few animals running around made everything very serene and graceful.

At least, in her opinion.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. No doubt her husband would be coming soon. Goku took off early in the morning in order to train. As usual.

Ever since the defeat of Buu, quiet a lot has changed.

Everything was at peace. (Finally!)

20-year-old Gohan went to live with his new wife.

9-year-old Goten, inspired by the stories of his father, decided to go on his own adventure to get stronger, much to Chi-Chi's annoyance and Goku's amusement. It had been difficult convincing the mother, but through some negotiation and logical reasoning, it was decided That he would come back after one month.

As such only the couple remained in the house.

However, with how often Goku was gone she may as well be the only one.

Almost as soon as she reached the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door.

She froze.

'Goku usually just sneaks in through the window. Who would bother coming all the way up the mountain?' She thought.

She made her way to the door without much concern. She was the strongest woman on earth.

If it was a bunch of criminals, she could easily handle them.

She opened the door and was met with three young children.

The first one was a little girl with beautiful black hair, pale skin, and large blue eyes, donning a beautiful pink kimono.

The one next to her was a slightly older boy with silver hair and the same eyes and skin. The look in said eyes was more piercing and calculative, as if he was analyzing her the moment their eyes met and had a level of caution hidden in them. He wore a white hoodie with black gym shorts and strange lavender shoes.

The last one looked similar in age to the one with silver hair, however in terms of appearance, he looked quite different. He had round honey brown eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and green pants and boots.

The most notable thing about him though, (at least in Chi-Chi's opinion), was the seemingly gravity defying black hair. The green highlights were also weird.

Then again, she lived with an alien whose hair also defied the laws of science. So what was she wierded out for?

What most stunned Chi-Chi however was when she sensed their ki.

These three, the two boys especially, were unbelievably strong.

Immediate she became cautious but decided to speak before jumping to conclusions.

Maybe they weren't here to cause harm.

"HI!" the little girl cheerfully said as the two boys nodded at her, the green one more enthusiastically than the silver one, who seemed more casual.

Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at them.

"Good morning. How can I help you three?" She asked politely.

The green one spoke up.

"Hi! We're looking for a guy named Son Goku. Do you know him?" he asked in a cheerfully blunt manner.

They could not be here for malevolent reasons. Chi-Chi could not sense any evil energy within any of them. She decided to be cautious. Just in case.

"Yes. He is my husband. Do you three need something from him?" she asked carefully.

The green one piped up again.

"Yeah! We heard he was a super strong martial artist! We really want him to train us!"

Her eyes widened. Then she sighed. OF COURSE, it had to do with something about fighting. This WAS Goku they were talking about. She was about to tell them her opinion on the matter.

"HI CHI-CHI!"

Speak of the devil.

Chi-Chi sighed as the three looked over at her husband. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

12345678910111213141516171819202123242526272829303123872635832263892931082837018270

The three were invited into the home and all of them had sat down. After they had all eaten, Chi-Chi began her interrogation.

"Alright, I don't believe we have introduced ourselves properly. My name is Son Chi-Chi, and this is my husband, Son Goku. What are your names?"

"My name is Alluka. It is nice to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Son!"

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Killua."

Chi-Chi nodded. This was a good start.

"It is nice to meet you. Now, may I know the reason why you wish to have my husband train you?" She asked.

"Well, we all wanna become stronger! So, what do you say?" Gon answered honestly.

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Goku immediately intercepted in his own exited tone.

"Sure! Sounds awesome!" He said as he grinned wildly.

Chi-Chi huffed. Of COURSE. The man practically salivated over a good fight.

"Goku, sweetie, don't be so rash. No offense to you kids but we just met you. While I don't doubt your intentions, we can't exactly trust, much less help, people we just met." She said in a careful way, as to not offend them.

Goku, Gon, and Alluka looked confused.

"Why not?" all three of them asked.

Chi-Chi's eyes began to twitch. Goku immediately tried to reason with his wife.

"Come on Chi-Chi! What's the big deal? I helped you when we first met didn't I?

Chi-Chi looked sour, knowing he had a point. Now that she thought about it, Master Roshi had also helped Krillin despite having not me him prior. She also couldn't bring their ages into account as that would make her a hypocrite.

She sighed.

"Well, alright. But ONLY if you three are going to be living here, you need to earn your keep. Which means helping with chores and obeying the house rules. Got it?!"

The three nodded.

Chi- Chi smiled as she began explaining the rules to them and making sure they memorized all of it.

This was going to be interesting.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2

As Goku awoke from his sleep, a grin immediately plastered itself onto his face.

Upon sensing their energy, he had become incredibly enthusiastic about training them to their full potential.

He could already see it…

'first' he thought 'I will train them.'

'Then, I'll send them off into the world for a year in order to hone their skills in a way only they can!'

'And THEN, I will have ALL of them come at me at ONCE!'

As he closed the window quietly, as to not awaken the beast, (Chi-Chi), He began giggling like a child about to receive candy.

He began his morning routine of stretches. After about 30 minutes, he went over to the small house that had belonged to his grandfather in order to wake up the sleeping children. Chi-Chi had suggested they sleep there so that Goku would be able to wake them up without Waking her as well.

He opened the door to his grandfather's house quietly.

Only to see Gon and Alluka already awake with a huge grin on their faces, trying in vain to get Killua to wake up. He silenced his ki to watch them.

"Killua, Come ON! We gotta wake up Goku so we can train!"

"Big Brother I wanna learn how to fight! Please wake up!"

Killua groaned and turned away from his two partners.

Frowning, the two continued their attempts.

"Killua, Killua, Killua, Killua-" they both spoke repeatedly.

Killua abruptly rose from his bed.

"Will the both of you SHUT UP! THE OLD MAN PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN UP YET! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!" He shouted in exasperation.

Goku took this moment to make his presence known as to begin their training.

(And keep Killua from Killing his two other students.)

"I'll have to disappoint you there Killua. I'm all ready to go!"

Killua shot Goku a look of irritation while Gon and Alluka excitedly made their way outside.

"Come on Killua. Your body isn't going to become stronger from glaring at me!" he teased.

With a huff, Killua made his way outside at a slower pace.

When all four of them were out in the forest, Goku stood front and center and began his speech, his disciples focused, ready to hear his words.

"Alright you three listen up! I want you guys to know that I really suck at explanations and believe in learning by doing! So, don't expect any complicated lectures."

All three nodded in understanding.

"That said, I expect you guys to try as hard as you can. I won't tolerate any laziness. So, give 100% of your effort, and I have no doubt that you will all come out of this as much better fighters." He explained

The three, again, nodded.

Goku smiled, "Alright then. Now that we got that out of the way, we are going to start with a good old-fashioned sparring match so that I can gauge where you three are at!"

Gon quickly raised his hand.

"I want to go first!" he exclaimed.

Goku nodded.

"Alright! You three follow me. I know the perfect place for a spar!"

19293937547548748738791538734875091234759405930875938748917529834751934872398175089

Gon and Goku settled on opposite sides of the battlefield, that had been chosen by the teacher, while Killua and Alluka made sure to keep their distance and stood several meters on the side. Currently, all four of them stood in a large grassy plain just outside of the forest. It was surrounded by small hills and mountains along with a mini waterfall which turned into a small river that lead back into the forest.

Goku analyzed his much younger opponent. Said boy had a burning look of excitement in his eyes and a bright smile that would not leave his face.

It was subtle, but Goku swore he saw Gon's hand twitch in excitement.

Goku smiled.

'I guess I'm not the only one out here who loves to fight.' He thought to himself.

Alluka piped up from where she stood, determined to play referee.

"Okay! Whoever is knocked out first is the loser! Killing is NOT allowed!"

Goku quickly glanced to the side in surprise. Killing? Why would a girl as young as Alluka need to bring up something like that?

He would have to tell Chi-Chi later…

"BEGIN!" The young raven-haired child cried out.

Almost as soon as Alluka began the match, Gon immediately charged forward, his aura spiking up in an instant. He aimed a punch toward Goku's face, which the mentor was able to dodge swiftly. While in midair, Gon shifted a large amount of aura into his left foot, before quickly spinning and aimed a downward side kick to Goku's forehead. Goku swiftly moved to the side while his eyes narrowed.

'He has some pretty good control over his energy, but the way he focuses his aura makes it too obvious what he is about to do…'

Landing with his back turned, he quickly jumped while attempting to perform a backhand. Goku dodged his attack, but just barely, having been taken aback by the boy's quick reflexes and instinct. As soon as Goku dodged the back hand, Gon immediately followed up with a right hook aimed at Goku's chin.

Seeing this, Goku jumped high into the air, performing a back flip and landing gracefully on his feet. Almost as soon as he did, he saw Gon charging at him with a fully energy charged fist.

Deciding to test Gon's strength, Goku did not attempt to dodge, and as soon as Gon threw his arm out, Goku held out his own in order to block it. As the fist connected with Goku's block, a large wind blew from the force of the blow, pushing dust and even small pebbles back several meters.

Goku stared, appalled at the shock wave that came from that one blow.

His hand even tingled slightly from the force!

Grinning, he swung his fist at Gon, sending the boy flying several feet away.

Quick to recover, Gon let his aura burst before quickly dashing back in.

Goku met with his own assault.

The two began to throw a series of blinding punches and kicks at each other.

The force from the impacts were slowly creating a small crater in the ground, sending thousands of dust particles flying.

On the side, Alluka stared in awe while Killua's eyes narrowed.

'Gon is giving it all he's got, but Goku isn't budging an inch. The amount of energy that man has is absolutely ridiculous…' Killua thought.

Goku threw a spin kick, which Gon narrowly evaded by ducking. He charged his fist with aura and attempted an uppercut, which Goku countered with his own fist.

The shock wave sent both of them skidding back.

A standstill ensued, both opponents remaining quiet. They both gazed intensely in an attempt to analyze their opponent.

Gon looked slightly worn out though…

"HEY! GOKU!" Gon called.

Goku blinked.

"I REALLY hate saying this but you are way, WAY, stronger than me. So from this moment on…"

Gon's aura spiked up to a ridiculous amount, and then he did something Goku did not expect in the slightest.

His entire aura became heavily concentrated around his body staying close to the shape of it. The force began to make the ground shake.

Goku stared amazed.

'He has THAT much control over his enhancement at his age?! This kid is gonna be a monster when he grows up!' Goku though. His body began to tingle at the thought of how much stronger Gon would become as an adult.

Gon grinned

"I am not gonna hold back at all starting from now. LET'S GO!"

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 3

Alluka held on to Killua as the ground itself began to crack and shake from the sheer force being emitted from the fighters. As she looked, the only thing she could see was the occasional blur. Other than that, the two fighters seemed to have completely disappeared from sight. the only evidence of their existence being the collateral damage being inflicted on the field.

"Bi- big Brother?" the young girl stuttered, wanting the older boy's attention.

Killua looked down, looking surprisingly calm.

"What's up?" Killua responded.

Alluka drew in a breath to calm herself.

"Um… do you know who's winning? I-I can't really see anything…" she asked bashfully. Embarrassed at how weak she was in comparison to her two companions.

Killua's eyes went back to the fight, closely observing the fighter's movements.

"Goku." he said.

Alluka's eyes widened.

"What?! Is he really THAT strong?!" She gasped at her brother's quick analysis.

Killua spared a second to look at his sister.

"Fighting is more than just about how strong you are, Alluka. Goku has much more experience, skill, and strategy than Gon. Not to mention the fact that he's also ridiculously strong." He explained before turning back to the fight.

Alluka simply went back to staring in amazement. Eager at the thought of all three of them becoming that powerful.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gon sweated as he desperately tried to out speed Goku. no matter how much he enhanced himself, Goku always kept up with him. The young boy attempted a flying side kick at the mentor, to which Goku easily parried before throwing a right hook to Gon's chin. Gon raised his hand just in time to block the attack, but the force of the blow threw him to the side. He slammed through several trees before his momentum ceased.

Opening his eyes, Gon stood up. He walked back to the battlefield where Goku was waiting.

Gon grimaced as he saw his fortified aura begin to dwindle.

'This isn't good… I don't have much energy left in me to keep this up. If I don't finish this quickly, I'll be done for!' Gon thought as he reached the field where he saw Goku waiting there for him. Goku smirked and resumed a fighting stance, his aura sparking around his body. Gon glared before settling into his own stance.

Gon then drew his fist back and placed his left hand on top of it.

"First comes rock!" he yelled out.

Suddenly Gon's aura begins gathering around his fist. The force that emanated from it was so great the ground began to crack from where Gon stood.

Eventually almost all of his Ki was at his right fist, and the culmination turned the energy from transparent white to a burning orange-yellow color.

"JAN!"

Goku's eyes widened.

"KEN"

Goku had a drop of sweat on his face.

'This technique… This is…'

"PAPER!"

Gon threw his open palm at Goku, which caused the condensed energy ball to shoot out towards the older man.

Recovering from his apparent shock quite quickly Goku shot out his own energy beam that collided with Gon's, causing a small explosion.

'Not what I was expecting, but good enough!" Gon thought as he suddenly made all of his aura disappear and vanished out of thin air with superb speed.

The dust cloud prevented Goku from seeing this. The older man however smirked.

Gon re appeared behind Goku, immediately activating all of his aura into his left fist to deliver the final blow.

Only for his attack to pass right through Goku…

His eyes widened as he felt a chop to his neck.

And then everything went black...

CHAPTER END


	5. Chapter 4

As the sunlight hit his eyes, Gon covered his eyes. All he wanted right now was to sleep just a bit longer.

The fight with Goku had left him utterly exhausted of all energy…

...

THE FIGHT WITH GOKU!

Gon suddenly woke up with a start remembering the duel with his new mentor only to wince. He looked down to see that there were various bruises covered in scrapes around his knee areas. His arms also felt quite strained. The wounds looked clean, however as though they had already been tended to. As he was about to get up from the couch his stomach grumbled loudly, signifying his hunger.

"Looks like someone finally woke up, huh?" Someone said.

Gon turned around to see Chi-Chi. He smiled brightly at the woman.

"Hi Chi-Chi. What's up?" he asked.

Chi-Chi smiled gently in return.

"Dinner is just about ready. You could use some from the sound of things." She teased.

Gon scratched the back of his head bashfully before getting up and following Chi-Chi down the stairs.

* * *

"Sorry for being out for so long! Fighting Goku really took a lot out of me. Is there anything I can do to help?" Gon asked.

Chi-Chi giggled lightly, charmed by the gesture, before responding.

"That is sweet of you but no. Everything is already prepared. We were just waiting for you to show up." She said, reaching the living room where everyone was sitting.

"You hear that Goku? Even Gon offered to help me! You could learn a thing or two from such polite young children!" Chi-Chi teasingly ranted at her husband.

Goku sweat dropped, chuckling gently. He then beamed at Gon.

"Hey Gon! Sorry about knocking you out. Looks like I put a little more strength in that blow than I needed to!"

Gon waved his hand nonchalantly, as to signal that it was no big deal.

"Honestly, I'm kinda happy to hear that. That I made you use more strength than necessary, I mean. But you better get ready! Next time I won't make it so easy!" He declared.

Goku laughed. He then turned around to face Killua and his sister.

"You did pretty good too Killua! Some of those tricks you dished out really caught me off guard." Goku praised.

As Alluka waved hello at Gon, Killua sent his friend a small nod before responding.

"Your tricks were better old man. I honestly didn't know what hit me until it did." Killua grumbled as Gon sat next to him.

Gon looked at his two traveling companions.

By now it was most likely that Goku had found out about Alluka's lack of knowledge when it came to fighting. Killua, however, looked just as injured as he did. Knowing how intelligent Killua was, it was more than likely that he had made Goku struggle through some incredible strategic maneuvers. To think Goku was not only stronger than Killua, but also outsmarted him really showed just how incredible a martial artist he truly was.

The five sat down and began to eat.

"I am hoping you three managed to familiarize yourselves enough with the area after I told you about the rules yesterday." Chi-Chi inquired.

Killua waved his hand nonchalantly.

"You don't need to worry about that. Gon has the scent of a dog. He'll be able help us find the way back with very little difficulty." he said, completely confident in his friend's abilities.

Chi-Chi nodded, before going back to observing them.

Her opinions on the three were quite varied.

Alluka seemed like an innocent, cheerful, polite young girl around the age of her youngest son. However, from what Goku had told her, it would seem that there was more to her than just that. Despite her honest personality, there was a very deep darkness within that girl. Every Time someone was standing behind her, she somehow not only noticed, but quickly turned to face the person in question. Every time she did, there was a cold stare in her eyes. As if there wasn't a hint of emotion inside of them. Almost immediately afterwards however though, she would resume her normal personality, almost as if it was a simple trick of the eyes.

Gon had a very earnest, energetic and adventurous personality, which Chi-Chi found, had quickly charmed her. If she were to be honest, he reminded her very much of Goku, now that she thought about it. Both had very childlike personalities, an honesty that could not be quelled, similar animalistic features, from what Goku had told her he also shared his love for combat, (However it didn't seem nearly as potent or obsessive as her husband's), and both were very carefree. Something she found amusing was that Gon seemed to know far more social cues than Goku. other than that, there weren't many other differences. she only hoped that Gon wasn't as selfish as her husband…

Last but not least, there was Killua…

Whenever he was around his friend or sister, He was very quick to smile and had a rather caring personality, although he was rather quick to anger and had a sarcastic way of going about it. He didn't seem nearly as careless or airheaded as his friend. Whenever she or Goku were around though, he was very quiet, and seemed rather shy and easy to embarrass. Overall, he was very mysterious...

One thing Chi-Chi knew for sure, was that these three were definitely hiding something. They rushed outside to explore the area far too quickly for it to be out of curiosity and seemed as if they wanted to avoid any further questions.

Speaking of which…

"So, how old are you three?" Chi-Chi asked casually.

The three of them looked at her as they were eating before answering.

"I'm nine!" Said Alluka.

"I'm 12." answered Gon.

"Same as him." said Killua.

Chi-Chi smiled. So, she was right about Alluka.

"How funny. My son is the same age as you Alluka. Perhaps you two can become friends?"

Alluka perked up, "Yeah! That sounds like fun! I've never played with anyone my age before!"

Fascinating…

"Is that right? Why might that be?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"The two of us grew up in a small mountain village. There weren't a whole lot of kids around." killua answered quickly.

A little too quickly…

"Oh! Well what is the name of this village? Perhaps my husband visited it once. He used to travel a lot when he was younger, you know." Chi-Chi said

"It's called Kukuroo village." Killua answered.

Goku looked up.

"Huh. I've never been there before!" he said, mouth full of food.

Chi-Chi nodded. Before turning to Gon.

"I'm from whale island." he answered honestly.

Chi-Chi made a mental note to check all of those places out later.

Killua was now standing up, having finished his lunch.

"Hey you three, get some rest, tomorrow we start our real training!" Goku informed them.

"Right!" all three of them said, as they headed out of the house.

Chi-Chi stared after them.

Let the investigation begin.

* * *

**CHAPTER END.**

**If you like this story and have been following along, please leave a review! I would like to hear your opinion. if possible, also let me know how I can make this story better, any advice will help.**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, Goku and his three students were already in the field, bright and early.

The three were standing in anticipation, waiting for the training they so desired.

Goku stood front and center with a large grin on his face.

"Okay you guys! Before we get going, there's one thing you'll need." He stated, before pulling out 3 packages.

The three took the boxes and opened them, before staring in confusion. Goku then began to explain.

"These wristbands prevent the use of energy. There are going to be times when raw power alone won't always be enough. You can't win just by hitting harder and using more Ki."

Everyone automatically looked at Gon, while the boy just rubbed his head sheepishly before looking up in confusion.

"What's "Ki"?" Gon inquired.

"It's another word for "energy"." Killua said curtly.

Goku nodded, before turning to Gon.

"Gon, while you are incredibly during battle, especially for a boy your age, Brute force isn't always going to win you the fight. I did see some strategy in your fighting but you need more than just hand to hand combat to pull through."

Goku smiled and put his hand on Gon's shoulder. "Which is why I got you the perfect teacher! He is waaaay better than I am at explaining this, so, just bear with him, yeah?"

Before anyone could open their mouth, in an instant, Goku and Gon had completely disappeared.

Killua and Alluka had their mouths wide open.

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

Gon's eyes were as wide as saucers when, literally not even a second ago, his surroundings had completely changed. He looked over at Goku, completely shocked at the situation. He smiled in pure, utter excitement and curiosity.

"H-How did you do that?!" he asked

Goku gave him a wink and didn't answer. He then knocked on the door of the house they had materialized in front of.

A young man appeared in front of the door. His hair, similar to Gon's, seemed to defy gravity and stood up all on it's own. His skin was also lighter, other than that, he looked nearly identical to Goku.

"Hi Dad." said the young man, a small smile on his face.

Goku grinned before putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hey Gohan! You ready to be a teacher?" he asked excitedly.

Gohan rubbed his hand behind his back.

"Sure. I mean, I don't know if I'll do a good job, but, I'll do my best…" He answered modestly.

Goku gave a hearty laugh. "You'll do fine! Your one of the smartest guys around after all!" He said, before turning around.

Gohan chuckled in appreciation before waving goodbye as Goku left beck to train his other two students. Leaving him to train Gon.

* * *

Materializing back on the field, Alluka gasped in shock.

Even Killua looked pleasantly shocked.

"How the- How- I mean…" He stammered.

Goku chuckled. "It's called instant transmission. It basically lets me get anywhere I want in, well, an instant!" He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

They both stared in disbelief.

"Are there any down sides to such an ability?" Alluka asked.

Goku nodded.

" Yeah I can only use it when I have an energy signature to lock on to." He said simply.

Killua squinted his eyes in confusion, before they opened in realization.

"Oh! You mean someone else's energy?"

Goku once again nodded.

Killua groaned lightly, "That must be bothersome…"

Goku laughed. "Not nearly as much as you think!"

Shaking his head, his face then turned serious.

"Alluka, is it true that you haven't received proper training yet?" he asked the young girl.

Aluka, rather bashfully, nodded.

Goku nodded. "I see."

"Well, Before I can start training you, you at least need to learn a few of the basics. Soooo…

Me and Chi-Chi agreed that she would train you first and, in one month, we will check on your progress."

Goku looked to Killua.

"If possible, I'd like for you to check in on her to see how much progress she's made from time to time. Got it?"

Killua nodded. Oh he would need to check on her all right. But not for the reason the old man was expecting.

Alluka looked excited

"So when do I start?"

Goku smiled at her eagerness

"Chi-Chi should be waiting outside the house right now ready to train you."

She eagerly ran back inside. Ready to discover how much potential she had.

Goku turned to Killua with a huge grin.

"So, you ready?"

Killua nodded, smiling

"Then put on this GIant turtle shEll!"

…

'This is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG month' Killua sweat dropped.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**Stay tuned for more. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 6

Why did she let him talk her into this...?

Chi-Chi looked down at the girl who she was supposedly supposed to help learn the basics of martial arts.

Needless to say, the girl was very eager.

Alluka looked up at her new teacher with resolve. Ready to learn everything Chi-Chi had to offer.

Chi-Chi could only hope she hadn't lost her edge too much…

"So, um, why don't we start off with a few stretches?" The older woman enquired.

Alluka tilted her head in confusion.

"Why? Aren't we going to fight or something?" she asked inquisitively.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

"It's a better idea to stretch first so that your muscles don't strain from the sudden movement." She said.

Alluka pouted but did not complain further.

They began with their arms. The student mirroring the master's movements to the best of her ability.

Chi-Chi looked over at her younger companion. She was absolutely positive that something was amiss with these three.

For one, they almost never spoke of themselves. Killua did most of the talking. It was very likely that he was the main reason the other two weren't speaking.

He didn't seem to mistreat his two compatriots. Quite the contrary, he was very over protective of them as shown with how often he checks on his sister.

Chi-Chi smiled lightly upon remembering how he fretted over Gon. He might act tough, but she could safely say that Killua was a kindhearted boy deep down.

They finished with their arms and began with their legs. Chi-Chi couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Alluka put up an adorable frown while trying to reach her feet with her fingers.

"Give it time Alluka. We'll work on your flexibility over time. This is only your first lesson after all." Chi-Chi reassured.

That dark look in Alluka's eye…

As of late, she had been seeing it more often than normal…

She didn't know why, but there was something sinister, dark, about that look that made the woman's worries intensify. It was as though Alluka was the sun, but held very large sunspots.

Every time that look found its way into Chi-Chi's view, gazing at her, lasting only a millisecond before returning to its regular childish charm, it made Chi-Chi, for reasons she herself cannot comprehend, feel as though she were an insect standing in front of a monster.

A monster that was dead set in making her it's prey...

The woman's face contorted into that of a melancholic look, while the child beside her, oblivious to her teacher's feelings, continued to attempt to reach the tips of her toes with, at least, her fingers.

'These children aren't normal.' was her only thought.

She knew for a fact that they were not normal. No human child, no matter how talented, should be that powerful. She would know after all, considering the fact that she herself was hailed as a martial arts prodigy at the age seven years old. Receiving the best training from adults, all the while having Goku as a boyfriend definitely made her much stronger.

But nowhere near as strong as these children.

They couldn't be Saiyan's either. Vegeta once said something about all of them having tails, black hair, and black eyes. They definitely didn't fit that description.

"Chi-Chi?" Alluka piped up.

Chi-Chi was pulled out of her thoughts, and turned to face the child.

"Yes Alluka?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You look sad."

Chi-Chi smiled slightly at her concern.

"I'm fine sweety. I just have a lot of grown up stuff to think about." She said reassuringly. "How about we get started on some back stretches?"

Alluka smiled brightly back.

"Okay!" She said, raring to go.

"Alright. First, lay on the floor."

Alluka did as she was told.

Chi-Chi laid beside her. Ready to show how it was done.

"Alright. Now, stretch your hands, your hands above your head."

The girl, once again, complied.

"Good. now turn your palms toward the floor and raise yourself up as high as you can."

With great difficulty, she did so, but did not go up very high. Her face turned red from the cheeks due to the blood going there.

While they held their positions, Chi-Chi returned to her thinking.

'There are so much these children are hiding. There is no doubt about it. Killua seems to be the one holding it all together. If I can get Alluka far enough away from him, I may be able to coax some answers out of her.' She thought, beginning to plan her next move.

Chi-Chi then thought about her next trip to get groceries. Perhaps she could use that time to check the places of their so-called origins.

She would check to see if they were real and then she would come closer to the truth.

She would have to be patient.

Patience was indeed an important factor.

Not only to not frustrate herself, but also because she knew that Killua was far more intelligent then he let on. No doubt, he would be a great intellectual challenge to overcome.

But she did not plan on giving up any time soon.

But, again, she needed to show patience.

For now, she would simply teach Alluka the basics, and nothing more.

"Um… Chi-Chi..?" Alluka said, interrupting her thoughts.

Chi-Chi turned to face her student who now had a face as red as a fresh tomato.

"I can't hold it much lo-longer!" She said with much effort.

The teacher's eyes widened, realizing she had lost track of time.

"U-um yes! You can relax now Alluka. We're done with that exercise."

As soon as she said that, the young girl let herself drop to the floor lightly gasping. Chi-Chi decided to let her rest for two minutes before deciding to get back to it.

"Sorry about that Alluka. I got a bit distracted." Chi-Chi said, to which the young girl simply smiled in reassurance.

Chi-Chi exhaled lightly. They weren't bad kids. Not at all. But even the good can have misguided intentions. While she did think it was rude to pry into their secrets, she was only trying to make sure they were being truthful as well as safe.

"Alright. Now we will go over a few exercises to practice your fighting movements."

At this the young girl piped up quickly and raised her fists with enthusiasm.

Chi-Chi remained focused, despite the obvious sunshine-like adorableness that was Alluka Zoldyck.

"Alright Alluka. Show me your fighting stance."

Alluka's face then became sterner, however she still kept that determined gleam in her eyes.

She put up her guard.

Chi-Chi began to analyze.

'Not bad. She seems to be covering most areas and is turning sideways in order to give the enemies less opportunities. However, the way her feet are positioned could easily cause her to lose balance, and she isn't covering up her face enough.' Chi-Chi analyzed.

"It's very good Alluka, but there's a few flaws that need to be fixed." She advised.

She began to point out the flaws with her stance.

"Alright. To start, why don't you try pivoting your left foot." Chi-Chi said.

Alluka looked at her confused.

"Pivot?" The student questioned.

'Like this. It's so you don't lose your balance." She said, before positioning her foot in the right way.

Alluka did her best to follow the best of the corrections.

Chi-Chi then smiled and nodded.

"Alright. For the next hour or so, we will be practicing on punches and kicks. Be sure to listen carefully alright?"

Alluka squinted her eyes, and sweat seemed to trickle down her head.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Everything alright?"

Alluka nodded. "Yeah! Just excited! Let's go!"

Chi-Chi's smile returned.

'Let the training begin!' She thought to herself.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter release, my lovely audience! There were some personal issues that needed to be settled. **

**Now that those pesky issues have been settled, it's go time, baby!**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Hunter ZX!**


	8. Chapter 7

Killua thought for sure he heard a bone pop in his body…

If so, it wouldn't have been the first time. Considering the fact that this was his THIRD Time going up Mt. Paoz with the damn turtle shell on his back, he felt he was more than a little justified in being as irritated as he currently was…

Seriously, where did he even get a turtle shell that heavy?!

He took the time to think about something else, as to distract him as his tired body dragged itself back to the house he had been invited to.

'I'm not gonna lie… I really don't know what to do…' He thought.

His tired eyes glanced briefly up at the sky, only to see its blue surface having darkened considerably over the course of his long training session.

His legs were aching terribly, and it didn't help that the turtle shell on his back was exhausting him faster than he had thought.

Still, it would have to do.

He, Gon and Alluka would not be able to go back home after all. He may as well adjust himself to his new life.

Not even Nanika was able to help them.

For reasons unknown, when Killua had pleaded with the magical entity to send them back, the creature had stated that it was unable to, and since then, has not made itself present.

Not even Alluka had heard from them. Killua couldn't help becoming suspicious.

Nanika had never once refused a request from him, and Killua had never seen them frustrated with him, Gon, and especially not Alluka.

Was it possible that Nanika's powers were limited to their world? But that couldn't be, could it? If that were the case, why is their nen perfectly functional?

It just didn't make sense…

It certainly didn't help that Chi-Chi was on to them.

Unlike her husband, who was overly trusting, earnest, and seemed to enjoy an honest, good, fight, (which, along with his spiky hair, reminded him far too much of his best friend), Chi-Chi was much more observant and speculative.

It wouldn't surprise Killua if she already figured out that their "homes" were made up. Imaginary origin stories to deceive the couple into believing that they were simple travelers looking to become stronger.

He was thinking of things to say, should the inquisitive woman find the truth and decide to question them of their true origins…

Killua figured that maybe Gon would have something in mind, of course he wouldn't find out until the month was over.

Before Killua knew it, he suddenly bumped into the wall of the house.

'Ah. I'm here…' he tiredly noted.

He took off the turtle shell, which landed harshly on the ground, damaging it.

He realized he barely had enough energy left to stand, and decided to go to the house where, hopefully, Chi-Chi had dinner already made.

As he opened the house, he was greeted by his mentor.

Goku smiled earnestly.

"Hey, not bad! You managed to go down and up the mountain three times! That's way better than I was at your age!" He said, encouragingly.

Killua couldn't help but smile a little. But it did not dissuade his irritation.

"Did I really have to do it with the damn turtle shell." he muttered.

Goku laughed. "I'm bettin you could have gone up and down way more many times without it. I wanted to see how well you handled gravity training.

Also, if it makes you feel any better, you did way better than I thought you would!"

Killua's eye twitched slightly.

Upon finally removing the shell from his back, he and Goku made his way to the dinner table to meet Chi-Chi and Alluka already sitting in front of the heaping amounts of food.

Alluka smiled at her brother excitedly.

"Killua! Guess what?!" She demanded.

Killua looked up, amused.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"I learned how to fight today!" She proclaimed.

Killua smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, interested.

He looked towards Chi-Chi, who was trying to at least organize the overwhelming food on the table.

Key word being, 'Trying'.

"What did you teach her?" He asked.

Chi-Chi smiled tiredly.

"Just the basics really.

How to guard, block, and a few basic attack moves. She did very well." She explained, rubbing her hand through Alluka's hair.

Alluka blushed slightly from the praise.

With everyone seated, they gave a quick prayer before diving into their meal.

It took very little time for the food to leave the plates.

Killua swore that he ate more than he usually did, but perhaps that was because he had breakfast earlier than usual. Not to mention, he also skipped lunch for the turtle shell training. So he really only had one early meal.

The point is, he's starving.

The group finished their dinner and Chi-Chi then told Killua to quickly shower. In the meantime she took it upon herself to entertain Alluka.

"Big brother was kinda stinky wasn't he Chi-Chi?" The child giggled.

Chi-Chi let out a good natured laugh and nodded.

After he was done, Killua took Alluka and bid goodnight to the Son couple, as they left for the small shack given to them. As Killua and Alluka opened the door to their small rented home, a sigh of relief escaped the lips of the elder of the two, while the younger sibling began into her pajamas, having showered earlier with the help of Chi-Chi.

Killua also changed into his pajamas.

The two layed down in their futon and Alluka looked over at her brother.

"Big Bro?"

Killua let out a 'Hmm' in acknowledgement.

"When do you think you can teach me to do that super cool nen stuff?" She asked excitedly.

"After you learn how to fight, sure." He murmured sleepily.

"Say you promise!" She practically jumped.

"You promise!" Killua parroted in an annoyingly light tone.

Alluka puffed her cheeks, making Killua show off a mischievous grin.

"Yes I promise. Now go to bed, I'm tired…" He said assuredly.

"Okay! Goodnight." She said kissing his cheek and then snuggling into his chest.

Killua, placing his chin on top of his sister's head, had one thought before passing out from exhaustion.

'I wonder how Gon is doing…'

* * *

**Glad to see you guys are enjoying this story!**

**This chapter was a bit shorter and was more about taking a glimpse into Killua's point of view about being stranded in this foreign world.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Hunter ZX, cause things are about to get wild!**


End file.
